Drive trains including internal combustion engines which are started by means of a starter have long been known. To start the internal combustion engine, use is made, for example, of “pinion starters” with a permanently excited electric motor, in which a pinion meshes in a starter ring gear connected for conjoint rotation to the crankshaft, wherein a freewheel is arranged between the rotor of the electric motor of the crankshaft in order to avoid high speeds of the electric motor and a generator mode after the starting of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, vibration isolation devices for vibration isolation of torsional vibrations of the internal combustion engine, e.g. torsional vibration dampers such as dual-mass flywheels, torsional vibration absorbers such as centrifugal force pendulums or the like, and combinations thereof are known. The resonance points of such vibration isolation devices may be designed for speeds below the idling speed of the internal combustion engine in order to a large extent to suppress disturbances during the regular operation of the drive train. However, such resonance points must be overcome during each start of the internal combustion engine, wherein the vibration isolation devices may make the starting of the internal combustion engine more difficult and may themselves be under a high load.
DE 10 2011 117 395 A1 discloses a device in which the vibration isolation device in the form of a dual-mass flywheel is deactivated by means of a locking device during the starting of the internal combustion engine.